Itsy Bitsy Bunny
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Gokudera vanished 8 years ago without a trace, then out of the blue a little girl appears at the Vongola mannor claiming to be his daughter and says he's been kiddnapped. Why? By who? And what for? Warning: Yaoi, mpreg. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own KHR, the only things I own are anything that's new. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Two stewardesses on a international flight, from America to Italy, stared at the a young girl who was a passenger sitting in a window seat. Her hair was gray and shoulder length in twin pigtails tied off with green ribbons the same shade as her green tee shirt. She had on jean shorts, little white tennis shoes covered little white socks with green trim to match her ribbons and shirt.<p>

"I can't believe such a young child is flying to a different country; a different continent, on her own," one stewardess whispered to the other one.

"I know, what is this world coming to?" asked the second woman, making sure that the child wasn't watching them.

Of course the child couldn't hear them, over her ears was a headset playing her favorite song; 'Fly' by Céline Dion and her eyes were focused on the skyline outside her window. She liked the song when Miss Deion sang it but she liked it best when her mother sang along to soothe her to sleep. Her mother, her reason for this journey, had been kidnapped from their modest American home. A tear ran down the child's cheek, she missed her mother. Sure her mother was different from other mothers since her mother was a _man_. Despite this her mother loved her very much, though in public she was to refer to him as her father. She didn't know who her real father was but she didn't care.

The reason why her mother had been kidnapped was because in his youth he had been part of the Mafia and had made many enemies. Her mother had told her that if he ever vanished with out a trace or the house was wreak to assume that he had been kidnapped and to head to Italy for help. A few days before she had come home to the house a total mess and an envelope addressed to her in G-script, the secret code her mother created a long time ago. The note itself was written in G-script.

It told her that her mother was being chased by a mafia family that wanted to use his skills and special abilities for their own fiendish purposes, so she was to go to the Vongola Base in Italy. Unconsciously, she clutched at the ring that hung from a fine chain around her delicate neck. Her mother had told her in the letter that the ring was her key to getting in.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" asked another stewardess smiling at the little girl who lowered her headphones.

"Some apple juice would be nice, ma'am," she said politely.

"Sure thing, sugar," said the stewardess walking away.

When she returned with the juice the girl thanked her and asked how much longer it would be until they landed.

"Only another hour, do you have someone to pick you up?" asked the stewardess.

"No, my aunt was supposed to but when I called to tell her I was on my way she said she couldn't pick me up because she had to work, but I have money for a taxi and her address. Auntie Bianchi said she told her roommates about me so one of them will let me in," she half lied, the truth was that her aunt didn't even know she existed, but she did have the money for a taxi and the Vongola mansion's address.

_**AT THE VONGOLA MANSION SOMETIME LATER...**_

Takashi Yamamoto, 10th Rain guardian of the Vongola Family, sighed staring at a picture of him along with most of the Vongola Family. All the people in the picture were living in the mansion now except one, Hayato Gokudera the Storm Guardian, and the only man he had ever loved. For some reason Gokudera had just vanished one day out of the blue. They knew he wasn't dead since he called his sister every year on her birthday and Christmas but he always used a payphone or something like that. Why did he want to keep where he was a secret? Why didn't he come back, Bianchi had told him how much they missed him but he insisted that he couldn't.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion, Kyouya Hibari was reading a book when the door bell rang. He grumbled as he marked his place and went to open the door since the hired help had the day off. When the former Perfect opened the door he found himself waist to face with a little girl whose hair was a stormy gray, and eyes that were like topaz. She had a little red knapsack on her back and a child-sized rolling suitcase.

He glared at her, assuming she was selling something, "We don't want any," before slamming the door in her face.

By this time Tsunayoshi Sawada aka Tsuna, the Tenth head of the Vongola family had walked into the room.

"Who was that at the door, Hibari-san?" he asked his Cloud Guardian as the door rang again.

"Some kid trying to sell stuff, I have to give her credit for being so stubborn," commented Hibari as the doorbell rang once more.

"Huh? Doesn't she have anyone with her?" asked Tsuna as the doorbell kept ringing.

"No," said the Cloud Guardian as he walked away.

"Hibari-san!" scolded Tsuna as he opened the door to a rather irritated child.

"_I'm not selling anything!_" she cried in English.

Tsuna blinked, English wasn't his best language, "Excuse me?"

The girl looked up at him, blushed, and said in Italian that was still slightly American accented, "Sorry, I thought that you were that guy who shut the door on me."

Tsuna knelt down to her level, "What are you doing here all by yourself."

"My Poppa told me to come here if he was ever kidnapped which he was about a week ago. He said the people here would keep me safe from bad people," she said.

"So who are you and who's your Poppa?"

The child dug around in her shirt collar before pulling out the Vongola Storm Ring on a thin but strong chain, "My full name is Usagi Bianchi Gokudera, I go by Bunny at school cause I go to an American school and some of my classmates can't pronounce my real name. At home Poppa usually calls me Chibiusa. (AN: Yes her name/nickname is the same as Rini's Japanese name/nickname.) My Pappa's name is Hayoto Gokudera."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, this kid was the reason Gokudera had disappeared? Did he knock up some girl and she didn't want the baby but couldn't afford an abortion or something?

"So, Gokudera-kun was kidnapped?" said Tsuna.

Chibiusa nodded, unzipping her back pack pulling out Uri's box and a black, stuffed bunny that had a pair of little vampire fangs; rabbit style, red eyes, and little black bat wings which she hugged tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find your Poppa," said Tsuna patting her head, "And I swear that the people who took him are gonna pay. I have two questions, one, do you know anything about your mother, and two, what's the name of your little friend?"

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about my Mamma, Poppa named me after my Grandmother, may she rest in peace, and my aunt. As for my bunny, he was a birthday present and his name's Count Fluffula," she said holding the toy's paw out to Tsuna to shake, "Don't worry he only drinks veggie and fruit juices."

The spiky haired male chuckled at her cute actions and shook the toy's paw, "Well, it's very nice to meet you both. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna, ok?"

"Ok!" said Chibiusa beaming at him.

Tsuna took the handle of her rolling suitcase and led her inside. Ironically the first person she saw was Hibari and she ran over to him and kicked him in the knee causing Hibird to take flight and the bird's owner to hop around holding his knee.

"Meanie! You didn't even let me get a word in! Who does that to a seven year old girl?"

"Oh, you're seven, Chibiusa-chan?" asked Tsuna, leading her away from the now ticked off Cloud Guardian to whom he gave an apologetic look.

"Uh-huh, I was born on Halloween, that's why Pappa put the vampire teeth and the bat wings on Count Fluffula before he gave him to me," she explained cuddling her vampire bunny toy as Tsuna showed her to a guest room.

As they walked they passed Chrome and Mukuro who both did a double take at the child.

"Boss, who is that, she looks a lot like Gokudera-san," asked Chrome patting the child's head making her giggle.

"I'm Usagi Bianchi Gokudera but you can call me Chibiusa if you want and this is Count Fluffula," said Chibiusa showing Chrome her bunny.

"That explains why Gokudera-san left but why is she here now and alone?" asked the male half of the Mist Guardian tapping his chin.

"According to Chibiusa-chan, he was kidnapped from their home in America about a week ago," said Tsuna, "Chrome why don't you take her to the guest room, Mukuro and I will let the other guardians along with Bianchi, Kyoko, and I-pin know that there's gonna be a meeting in half an hour."

"Right," said Chrome taking the suitcase from Tsuna.

"Does that mean I'll finally get to meet my aunt?" Chibiusa asked Chrome as they continued the trek to the guest room.

"That's right," said the eye-patch wearing girl smiling.

"I hope she'll like me..."

"How could she not like you? You're a sweet girl not to mention her only niece," Chrome reassured her.

_**IN A SECRET BASE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION...**_

Hayato Gokudera was strapped to a metal table his legs spread wide. How these people found out that he could carry a child to term and deliver said child he didn't know. He just hopped his sweet Chibiusa was safe. Apparently these people wanted to start an army since he had so many flames at his disposal. So far none of the scientists or doctors that his captors had hired hadn't figured out how to impregnate him without sticking him with a needle, which they wanted to avoid. The truth was that he had a vagina-like hole in between his penis and his rectum. However it was well hidden, like his Storm Ring with his beloved little girl.

_**AT THE VONGOLA MANSION...**_

All the Vongola family members who hadn't met Chibiusa before stared at her. She whimpered and hid behind Tsuna, who apparently her godfather. Yamamoto felt his heart shatter like glass when he saw her, she looked so much like Gokudera...his lost love. Right after Tsuna introduced her he got up and left despite the protests from his fellow Guardians. He thought Hayato loved him and would never betray him, epically not like this.

"It's nice to meet you, to the EXTREAM!" said Ryohei once Chibiusa had been coaxed out of hiding.

"You're loud..." she stated rotating a finger in her ear, "And what was with that guy who left? Count Fluffula and I found it to be rather rude of him."

No one answered the child's innocent question. Not even Squalo, Xanxus, Bel, or Mukuro, who were the bluntest and harshest members of the Vongola could think of a way to tell the girl that Yamamoto had loved her father very much before he disappeared, and still did. How could they explain to her that Yamamoto disliked her since she was apparently the reason why he had left.

_**WITH YAMAMOTO...**_

The current Vongola Rain Guardian was in a bar, drinking and thinking. He remembered the last conversation he had with his lost lover...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_The two young lovers lay side by side after a round of love making._

"_Takeshi," said Gokudera, "I have a question for you."_

"_Oh?" said Yamamoto rolling on to his side to look at his lover, "What is it Koi?" _

_For some reason the bomber didn't look the swordsman in the eye and said, "Have you ever thought about us having children?"_

"_You mean like adopting? Not anytime soon, we're still young, Hayato. Maybe in four or five years," said Yamamoto kissing Gokudera's forehead._

_**END FLASHBACK...**_

The next morning Gokudera was gone along with all his belongings. Wait...when he looked at Chibiusa, he hadn't noticed it at the time, but the child's eyes weren't shaped like Gokudera's or Bianchi's but his own eyes. Could Chibiusa be his daughter, that was the only explanation. That was his last thoughts before his face was covered by a chloroform soaked rag and he was dragged away.

_**THE VONGOLA MANSION THE NEXT DAY...**_

Bianchi watched as the child that claimed to be her niece sat at the piano playing a melody with a childish air, she seemed to be having fun, her stuffed Vampire Bunny sitting beside her on the bench.

"Auntie Bianchi, do you hate me?" she asked looking at her aunt after she finished her song.

"No, I just can't figure out how my little brother had a child when he isn't romantically interested in girls," said the pink haired female.

"Can I tell you a secret Auntie Bianchi?" asked the little girl picking up her black, red eyed vampire rabbit toy.

"Sure, sweetheart," said Bianchi kneeling down to her niece's level.

"The thing is that Hayato Gokudera's not my father...he's my mother, I don't know who my real father is. My Mamma's a...whatchamacallit...a Hermaphrodite! Mamma says he left the mafia and Italy when he found out he was going to have me and my Poppa said he didn't want me," she explained.

Now, Bianchi had always known about her little brother's "condition" but she had no idea that he could bear a child because of it. She reached down and hugged her niece.

"Auntie?" she asked blinking.

"Sorry, I guess I'm trying to make up for all the hugs that I missed," said the pink haired lady, "So, what did Hayato tell you about me?"

"He told me not to eat your cooking cause it's poisonous, he also said that you were really pretty and nice, and he said that despite the whole being used as a poison cooking test subject he couldn't ask for a better big sister," said Chibiusa smiling at her aunt.

"How about we go see a movie and then maybe to the toy store for make up gifts for the missed birthdays and Christmases tomorrow, perhaps we'll even go to the zoo," offered Bianchi smiling at her niece.

"Yeah! Can Count Fluffula come too?" asked Chibiusa making her bunny dance in midair.

"Sure sweetheart."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera looked up when he heard something or some one being dragged to his cell. The lights went off just like when they brought in his meals or came in to examine him to keep him from finding the way out. He could tell by the thud of the body that it wasn't Chibiusa so he knew she was still safe. When the lights finally came back on he saw the one person he had least expected...Takeshi Yamamoto; his little girl's daddy. He automatically hid in a corner when said man stired but was spotted anyways.

"Hayato?" he said looking at his lost love.

"I'm surpised you care...after all I left you..."

"I know but I'm willing to overlook it all for you. I'll even adopt that little girl, Chibiusa is what you call her right?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? You really are an idiot."

"No, I figured out she's my kid, just not how it happened."

Gokudera sighed, "I'm a hermaphrodite, but unlike most both sets of sex organs are fully developed and working. I have a kinda vagina between my anus and balls. You got lucky one night and about nine months later on Halloween she was born."

"We'll get out of here and become a proper family. She's a real cutie. You did a good job raising her and that bunny you made her is pretty cool," he said making the sliver haired man smile slightly, a small blush on his cheeks.

_**WITH CHIBIUSA...**_

The little grey haired girl smiled as her hand ran over the black and white stripped fur of a muzzled, de-clawed white tiger.

"You have such soft and silky fur!" she said.

She, Bianchi, and Tsuna were at a Mafia run zoo full of rescued animals. The two adults were trying to make up for lost time as well as keep Chibiusa's mind off Gokudera.

"Chibiusa-chan, the zoo keeper's here to get the tiger for his feeding time," Tsuna called standing by another man.

"Actually Mr. Sawada, Snow is a girl," said the zoo keeper.

"Thank you for letting me pet her. I really liked it. I also wanna thank you too, Snow," said the little girl scratching the tiger behind the ear.

"Her tail's wagging so she's happy too," said the zoo keeper as Bianchi walked up, a stuffed white tiger and Count Fluffula under her arm.

"Kyoko just called to say she's at the restaurant waiting for us, so it's time to go Chibiusa," said the fusha haired woman.

"Ok auntie! It was nice meeting you, Snow. I hope next time I come it will be with my Poppa," the child said waving to the tiger as she walked to her aunt and godfather.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at a quant, family run Italian bistro where Kyoko was waiting Ryohei, Hana and Haru. Seeing the two strangers Chibiusa hid behind her aunt.

"Oh, Haru, I didn't know you were back in town," said Tsuna smiling at the brown-haired girl.

"Hi Tsuna-kun, who's the little girl?" asked Haru.

"That's a good question," agreed Hana.

Chibiusa peaked out from her aunt, "I'm Usagi Bianchi Gokudera...Poppa calls me Chibiusa."

Haru knelt before her, "Hi there, I'm Haru. It's nice to meet you."

"Poppa says haru means spring..." Chibiusa said smiling at little, "I like spring cause there are lots of pretty flowers blooming."

"I like it too," Haru replied smiling back.

"Did you have fun at the zoo Chibiusa-chan?" asked Kyoko as they were seated.

"Uh-huh, I got to pet a real white tiger named Snow, she was really nice and had soft fur, and Auntie Bianchi got me a toy one. I'm calling her Little Snow. Now Count Fluffula has a new friend...all his other friends were cut up or broken by the mean people who took Poppa away, they were looking for his speical ring. He kept it hidden in a compartment he made with a loose floor board in his room along with a key to our saftey despoit box..." she said looking at the two toys sitting in a spare chair with the women's purses.

"Why was Count Fluffula spared?" asked Bianchi.

"I took him in for show and tell that day. Poppa had put a lot of time and effort into making him just right for me so I had to show him off," she replied.

"Why is he a vampire bunny?" asked a confused Haru.

"I was born on Halloween, and last year I wanted to be a vampire so Poppa made Count Fluffula as not only a present but as an accessory to my costume. We went as Count Dracula and his daughter," she said giggling.

The adults had to admit that the idea of the two dressed as vampires and going to a Halloween party or trick-or-treating together was kinda cute.

"Hey, wait, shouldn't she be in school?" pointed out Hana to the rest.

"Poppa has a friend back in America who's a social worker. She explained to my pricapal that my Pappa was missing and I would be living with another family memeber until they found him," Chibiusa explained.

"Looks like Octopus head was perpared for anything to the extreame," said Ryohei before sipping his iced tea.

"That sounds like Hayato alright," said Bianchi.

During the meal Haru and Chibiusa talked about what she liked which included My little Pony Friendship is magic, Barbie, Poke'mon and Monster High. After lunch they took her to a local mall and got her some new toys including a Frankie Stine Ghouls Rule doll, a Twilight Sparkle stuffie to replace the one that had been gutted in America, some puzzles, coloring books, a big box of crayons, regular books, and some child friendly movies to keep Chibiusa busy and happy. They also got her some new clothes and shoes since she needed more outfits then what she had in her little suit case. Tsuna also arranged for some tutors to come in and teach her. (AN: The suit cause Chibiusa had was already packed just in case)

By the time they got home Chibiusa was worn out and was too sleepy to stay up long enough for her aunt to even read her a single chaper of "The Son of Neptune" which she and Gokudera had been reading together before the iccident.

_**WITH GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO...**_

During their time together they had mostly just ate, slept and talked about thier daughter, Yamamoto wanting to learn all he could about his new-found child. He felt bad that he missed out on so much and boy would his father ever be over the moon when he heard about it. Speaking of fathers...

"Hey, Hayato," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you parents know you can have kids?"

"No, I told Chibiusa that if she had to she could tell my sister the truth but to be honest I didn't even know until I started to get sick and took the test as a joke...boy was I suprised..." he said running a hand through his hair, "They want us to have sex...they might be putting chemicals in my food to make me more fertile."

"I'm not gonna give them what they want. If we last long enough we'll get rescued. Then we can introduce her to my dad and stuff. He'll most likely spoil her as much as he can," Yamamoto said smiling.

Gokudera chuckled, "My old man would too...but I'm not sure how...my "Mother" would react."

"I know the truth, Reborn told me and Tsuna when we were in the future," Yamamoto admitted, "I guess you and Bianchi's mom didn't get along huh?"

"No...despite the fact that I thought she was my real mom she never treated me like she did big sis. She'd kiss her scrapes and cuts, tuck her in, comfort her if she had a bad dream or got spooked by a storm. Me, she'd dump me on my nursemaid. But when I learnt why...I kinda understood her a little better. She was betrayed by the man she loved and the left to help raise the woman's child. I dunno if she knew how my mom really died or not," Gokudera said before telling Yamamoto the whole story.

"Guess that's something else we have in common, we both lost our mother's to illness..."

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chibiusa smiled as she ran to to the kitchen after her first day of lessons to find Squallo pulling out ingredents for something. She didn't know that much about the Varia memembers other then Lussuria since he loved to play dress up with her and have tea parties. The Sun flame Varia memeber was a little weird but he was nice and never talked down to her so she liked him.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked peaking over the counter.

"Making bisscoti. Shouldn't you be with your tutors?"

"I already finished my lessons for today and I like bisscoti. Back home there's this really nice bakery that my Poppa worked at for a while when I was really little. We would visit it every week before Poppa vanished. The couple who used to run it were really nice. Their son runs it now but that doesn't stop Mr. Polisinski (An: Made up name.) from giving me cookies and bisscoti behind my Poppa's back," she said with a sad smile.

"Voi, how would you like to learn how to make bisscoti?" he asked.

"Really? I woul love to learn Squalo-san," said Chibiusa her eyes lighting up.

"Ok, first we have to tie back your hair like I have mine," Squalo pointing to his head that was tied back in a high pony tail, "Hair in food is not good."

Soon the smell of baking bisscoti attracted Bel, "Shishishi, seems the Shark isn't as fericious as he seems."

Squalo glared at him, "Voi! Shut up!" before he started beating up the blond prince forgeting that there was a child there just as Tsuna walked in.

He sweat dropped at the two Varia members.

"Squalo-san taught me to make bisscoti," Chibiusa said pointing to the sliver haired male with a girn.

"Did you finish your lessons first?"

"Yes sir," she said.

Just as she said that the timer beeped, "Squalo-san, the biscotti are ready!"

The two were too busy fighting so Tsuna had to take them out before they burned, "They look pretty good Chibiusa, smell good too."

"I hope I can bake Poppa biscotti some day."

_**WITH GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO...**_

Gokudera squirmed, he was so hot...was this what is was like for animals in heat? Either way it was hell for him, he must of been slipped aphrodisacs.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto asked worried about his lover.

"Takeshi...please...I need you...I'm so hot..." he moaned leaning on the taller male.

"But Hayato what if you get pregnant again?"

"I don't care! I want this pain to stop!" he cried jumping on his lover.

_**BACK AT THE VONGOLA MANNOR...**_

Bianchi looked up from her book hearing thunder crash outside her room and sighed. She really missed her brother, the storm outside reminding her of how he would come into her bedroom as a child crying because her mother wouldn't comfort him when it got like this. She would hold him close and talk to him to get his mind off the storm.

Suddenly her door opened and Chibiusa peaked in holding Count Fluffula tears rolling down her face.

"I'm scared Auntie Bianchi," she said, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure sweetie," Bianchi said letting the child into her bed petting her hair, "Your Mamma was afraid of storms when he was your age too."

"Really? But he always seems so brave and strong to me," the child said looking up at her aunt.

"I bet he was pretty scared when you were being born but I know you were worth it," she said hugging her close.

The little girl fell asleep before Bianchi turned out the light forgetting that her parents had called saying ther were coming to visit the next day.

_**GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO...**_

The two laid in the after glow of sex smiling.

"You're not gonna run off while I sleep again are you?" the dark haired man teased.

"Shut up Baseball Idiot..." the sliver-haired male said snuggling Yamamoto to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams Hayato," Yamamoto said kissing his forehead.

"Chibiusa will really adore you when she gets to know you...at least I hope she will. She's lived her whole life with only me...You missed so much of her life...her brith, her first tooth, she acutally bit my finger at one point cause I couldn't find her teeting ring," Gokudera chuckled remembering the teary look his little girl had given him as she nawed his finger to stop the pain in her mouth.

"Well when we get out of here I'm gonna get her a bunch of nice things to make it up to her, and you too."

The two fell asleep together smiling.

_**THE NEXT DAY WITH CHIBIUSA...**_

"Well hello there little one, what's your name?" Bianchi's mother cooed at Chibiusa who did her best to hold back her hatred of the woman who was supposed to have treated her mother as her own child but never did.

"Usagi..." she replied.

Mr. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the child's name. It was the same name as his son's birth mother.

"What's your full name?" he asked her, glacing at her hair.

"I am Usagi "Chibiusa" Bianchi Gokudera, I am seven years old. My mother is Hayato Gokudera, my father is unknown. I was born because my mother is a hermaphodite with two fully working sets of sex organs. I am here because he was kidnapped," she then glacned at Mrs. Gokudera, "And I know you never treated my Mamma like your own child like you were supposed to."

All of the adults in the room were shocked, most because of what they just learned about the little girl and Tsuna's Storm Guardien.

"He was calling for his real mother not me..." Bianchi's mother said looking down.

"He thought you were his real mother until he was eight," Bianchi pointed out.

"What?!" cried Mrs. Gokudera realizing the mistake she had made, "I...I thought she told him...that day I let her in so she could see him play the piano..."

Mr. Gokudera looked at his wife, "You knew Usagi?"

"Not very well. I could tell she was sick and going to die soon so...I wanted her to spend a little time with her son...I had invited her to celebrate his birthday the day she died too...It's all my fault! If she had been resting she might of lived a little longer!" the greying pink haired woman broke down into tears, Chibiusa feeling her hatred of the woman before her melt away.

Mrs. Gokudera blinked when she felt a pair of little arms hug her, one hand holding onto a stuffed toy.

"I'm sorry..." Chibiusa said sniffling.

The older woman pulled the little girl onto her lap, "You look so much like her, I bet she's watching over you and your Mamma from heaven and she'll keep him safe till we find him."

Mr. Gokudera knelt down and ruffled his granddaugther's hair making her giggle. Bel pretened to gag in the background which got him a punch in the arm from Lussuria.

"Can I call you Nana?" Chibiusa asked.

"Sure sweetie," she said smiling more.

Mr. Gokudera looked at Tsuna, "Don Vongola, I would like to add my men to the search...and I'll have someone draw up a marrige certifacte if we find out who Chibiusa's father is."

"That's easy, have a paternty test done on all the men in the Family," pipped up Xanxus.

"But that would require drawing some of Chibiusa-chan's blood," pointed out Kyoko who was four month pregnant with her and Tsuna's first child.

"I wanna know! I wanna be able to kick the guy who didn't want me in the knee!" declared the child, no one really sure how to point out to her that her father didn't understand that Gokudera could have children.

But they called Dr Shamal and he drew the blood. As Chibiusa walked with Chrome to the kitchen to get a cookie she spotted a mail carrier with a package walking up but Chibiusa paid it no mind until the said package was given to her as she had some cookies and milk.

"It's from someone named...Taylor in America," Tsuna said.

"That's Mamma's social worker friend, maybe she found something that wasn't totally distoryed!" the child cried tearing into the box to reveil...

"A photo album?" said a curious Chrome.

"They didn't get it! Mamma must of hidden it so they couldn't drestory the photos or something!" the child cried happily opening up the book to show a very tired but happy Gokudera laying in a bed holding a little bundle of blankets.

"Mamma and Miss Taylor used to be roommates. Luckily her mom was a midwife so she was able to deliver me. That's me right there!" Chibiusa said pointing to the baby in the blankets, the caption under it reading, Hayato and Usagi, age, 3 minutes.

There were other picutres too like Gokudera chasing a crawling Chibiusa, the child on a carosal at an amusment park or a fare, holiday photos incuding one of Gokudera acutally punching a person dressed as Santa because Chibiusa has started crying when he rang his bell to close to her ear, the girl calming that she had an ear infection so it really hurt. School photos of her, and last but not least in the very back was a picture of the Vongola family that they had taken...the same one Takshi had been looking at he day she turned up.

"Shishishi, even I know better then to make a todler cry when their parent are around," said Bel.

"Like you know anything about children, Fake prince-sempai," said Fran.

"Shishishi, what did you say Froggy?"

"Voi! No fighting in the house!"

_**TBC**_


End file.
